1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an abrasive water-jet machining device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Abrasive water-jet machining devices disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Application, Publication No. Hei 05-12100 (JP 05-12100) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,827,679, for example, have been known.